


Challenges

by Shadowphoenix16



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, others - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Characters Reading Fanfiction about themselves and reacting, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gender or Sex Swap, HELP PLEASE?!?!, HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!, Too many ideas in my head to write, all fluff, and you thought it was a good idea...why??, crossovers, really why is this my life, why you should never mix energy drinks and coffee together with sweets to eat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowphoenix16/pseuds/Shadowphoenix16
Summary: A list of different stories that anyone who contacts me can use as plot bunnies. They will be of tv shows, cartoons, books, manga/anime, games and more. You can make changes to them to fit you more but please try to keep them as close to my ideas. Thanks.  Just make sure to credit me for the ideas and to either send me a link to it or as a gift.





	1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER FOR ALL STORIES: I do not own NOTHING!! Nothing I tell you!! If I own them do you really think I would be writing a FanFiction in my spare time instead of creating new stories for me to sell and you to buy?

[Radaslasb ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1806836/Radaslab)is credited for something in most of my Harry Potter story ideas. They had the best one that I've read so far, but they are where I got the main idea from.

[Comes from my fanfiction.net account.](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/931907/Shadow-Phoenix-16)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter  
Harry is a girl (any flower or jewel name in any language) with an older twin brother.  
Twin brother (TB any name you want) is in love with her. They find a way to be together without it being incest (one of them gets blood adopted by someone not related to them and it changes the blood enough to NOT cause inbred babies).   
Dumbledore is evil and killed their parents and blamed Voldemort.  
Voldemort is good.  
They find a special trunk in Dursleys' attic (a lot like the one in Not Normal by Radaslab but with more things).  
All Weasleys' but Author, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the Twins are bad.


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER( x over if you chose)  
Harry Potter is a uke boy with a different full name or turn him into a girl and her name is something beautiful in any language (if he stays male either do something like alphas/betas, bearers, or a potion to get him pregnant).  
In HP's 1st time at Gringotts he sees he has money and before he left he had 20% he took from the vault to shop turned into muggle money. 3 days later he goes back to Gringotts to find out how much money he has and to see if any and all health problems he has can be fixed. He finds out he has a horcux in his scar and it can only be removed safely after he turns 15 and destroy them and the original all at once along with everyone marked by the original. He finds he is lord to the 4 founders, Merlin, Le Fay, Mordread, Evans, and heir to Black. He also he money willed "to the one who defeats the Dark Lord" to him by extinct families (plus any other families you want to add). He a special trunk made that he gets 3 days before he goes to Hogwart (similar to the one in Not Normal by Radaslab but with some changes the on trunk and a hummer, add any other changes you want), and a Hummer that he gets the day before he turns 15. Dumbledore is a jackass. He can be misguided or completely evil or just a crazy idiot your choice. HP is a genius with an I.Q, of 350 at 11yrs old and climbing but he hides how smart he is. Years 1-5 happen the same with a few changes.  
Yr 1- he always wears a moke skin pouch around his neck that is spelled to not let anyone other than himself and those his chooses of his own free will to see let alone put things in. As long as something is in contact with him if he thinks about it he can cause it to appear in the pouch. He now owns the stone.  
Yr 2- The basilisk does the something but in the end that slut Ginny stays asleep until a week after she's saved, the snakes is still alive and it now only follows him.  
Yr 3- He somehow gets Sirius free but still losses Wormtail.  
Yr 4- He is still called to compete but is able to choose someone else to do the tasks for him because of a rule (ex. last of a line the can produce kids but has not can chose their own champion to compete for them, the can be any one of any species). He's kidnapped during the third task and things follow as the book. You can change the tasks if you want.  
Yr 5- Umbitch enough said. He does the ritual to get rid of the horcux and Voldemort at the same time. Umbitch is jailed for her tortures of the students during X-mas.  
Yr 6/7- you choose how the years go because the story is now a compete AU from this point.  
During Yr 6/7 please have him if he is still at Hogwarts show his true knowledge or if not leave the school for a different one.  
X over Ideas  
Resident Evil- He's at Raccoon City during the entire time and saves the one who lived at the by staying in the city during the bomb in the Super Hummer. So they think Alice and the others are dead.  
Yu Yu Haksho- He's Kurama's mate.  
Mirri Nikki- He's the 13th dairy holder and wins when Yuki kills himself to be with Yuno. That finds out about who he is by the 3rd ep but don't do much to him because he dodges all their plans.  
Baileys Kids- He moves there and the kid get him as a babysitter/teacher.  
Hitman Reborn- Tsuna's cousin though Nana.  
Yugioh- Dates Seto and gets him to believe in magic.  
Criminal Minds- Another Reid and dates Morgan.  
Alex Rider- Jack's cousin who dates Alex and gets pulled in by Blunt only to get his ass kicked when HP tells the Queen what he has been doing to Alex and tried to do to him. Alex gets back pay plus interest.  
Assassination Classroom- New student in class E and is Naigia's long lost baby brother (2 years younger) who was kidnapped at birth. The teacher is not a octopus he is a normal assassin how just holds the trigger to several bombs though out the world that they can't move people from because less then a certain amount of people near them will set them off.  
Naruto- He ends up with Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi.  
Pokemon- Ends up with Ash and they both catch and or see every pokemon in the world and end up pokemon masters.  
Batman/Justice League/any of the DC comics or shows- Ends up with one of the male hero/villain or a rule 63'ed female hero/villain.  
Others xovers may apply. Use one of these or com up with your own. if you take the challenge please contact me to tell me who you are, what your story's name is and the link to the story. or if you want to take the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

DETECTIVE CONAN/ CRIMINAL MINDS x-over  
The Criminal Minds Group are chosen to go to Japan to give a few months (weeks or days) on criminal profiling. Depending on how long its going to take the ones with kids can bring them along (i.e. Arron and J.J.) or the kids can stay with J.J.'s husband during the time. While there they meet Conan and the others & get involved with a few cases. You decide whether they find out the true about Conan and Ai, Kaito Kid and other secrets. When their times up they kept in contact.


	5. Chapter 5

DRAGONBALL Z/HARRY POTTER x-over  
The DBZ world and HP world are combined. HP world is still hidden from the rest and only a few people outside of who normally knows know. Z fighters know all about them. True fighters who use KI can also use magic with some training since KI and magic are two sides of the same coin.  
Brolly was turned into a baby again with all his memories intact but locked away until a little older and somehow end up on Earth in the magical part of it. He is blood adopted (still sayian but could now be considered a half sayian and can now use magic) by a pureblood family (must be rich) who don't care who don't care about the pureblood vs muggle born (Voldemort) war in England. He is 6 months old by the time Harriet (Female HP can change the name to whatever you want) is born. When both sets of parents meet before the Potter's go into hiding he scents Harri and says his first word which is "Mine". They figure his race found mates based on scents and betrothed them to marry within a month for when their seventeen. When the Potter's are killed and Harri becomes the GWL, Brolly's parents try to get her but are block by Dumbledore and the Ministry even though they have a copy of the will that says if anything happens to them she's to go to either of her godparents and their APPROVED family who swore an unbreakable oath to never do anything to harm her directly or indirectly, and she is to never go to her mother's ADOPTED sister who hates magic or go to her betrothed's family.  
You MUST bash Dumbledore, Ron W., Molly W., Most of the Ministry not including Arthur, Amelia B. & the Non-Death Eater Auors and Unspeakables.  
Dumbledore tries to get Harri in a betrothal contract by the first one can't be broken because it was made by the Potter Head before he died. Tries to get Brolly's family to break it but they refuse. Tries to kill the whole family when Brolly is 7 yrs. old but only manages to kill his parents but he becomes the new Head after his father's death due to the will says if they die before he's 17 then he is to become the Head of the family immediately no matter his age.  
Lily is really Bulma younger fraternal twin sister who was kidnapped at 2 weeks age and never found. Trunks and Goten are older than Brolly and Harri. They Must use the Dragonballs to wish Vegetasei back and that they aren't evil, that all sayians will always have their tails and control on whether or not they transform during the full moon, and that all sayians turn their TRUE mates into sayians also when they first mate & that all half sayians become full sayians.  
Buu saga happens, Dragonball GT NEVER happens. During Dragonball GT is when they start Hogwarts by then Brolly and Harri will be eleven. Goes through all the years however you want them to but they must keep the Philosopher's Stone for themselves and no one knows they have it.  
When they find out who Lily's real family is and meets them Brolly has mellowed down by then and doesn't want to kill Vegeta or Goku, beat them to a bloody pulp yes but not kill them.  
Anything else is up to you.  
If you take the challenge please contact me to tell me who you are, what your story's name is and the link to the story. Or if you want to take the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Assassination Classroom  
Guidelines:  
Starts after the whole koro sensei back story with a small change.  
Nagisa is a girl  
Korosensei is her father due to a one night stand with her mother  
The real reason koro sensei got caught is that the Fake G.O.D. showed him a video of Nagisa with a sniper rifle aimed at her from a distance. The head scientist never knows about the Real G.O.D's kid.  
They still manage to kill him but he leaves a note to Nagisa telling her about how much he loved her and watched her grow up and leaves her the information about his contacts and his bank accounts.


	7. Chapter 7

WORLD TRIGGER  
Osamu Mikumo is female and a princess to one of the major enemy Neighborhoods to Aftokrator. She also has a large trion supply like Chika Amatori but 3 times as big but it was hidden by a necklace she wears. It isn't until it falls off after the end of the Aftokrator invaiosn and they sense her power as they are leaveing that they reliazed they were after the wrong person. As they were leaving and she was unconscious they swear to Yuma and the others who arrived at the scene that now that they know what she looks like they will get her.  
Yuma was sent to Earth to protect her after they found information an enemy Neighborhood was looking for her. Yuma's body was fixed after he gained the black trigger but still has white hair and mainly uses his trion body because its easily to watch her 24/7 with it. Looks one or two years older then her but still goes to the same classes as her.  
Neighborhood Mikumo's princess to can be an existing one or a made up one. Also the whole Neighborhood attacking must happen 5 or so years before the current timeline.  
Anything else is up to you.  
If you take the challenge please contact me to tell me who you are, what your story's name is and the link to the story. Or if you want to take the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Shokugeki no Soma  
Female Soma  
Male Erina(Eric)  
Soma knows about her father being a famous chief and traveled the world with him when he decided to act like a wondering cat. Mother is still alive and travels with them. Soma has the God's tongue and a nose like Akira's. Soma's known in the food world as the Mysterious Ninja and no knows her age or gender but her parents and those that cook/ed with her in the kitchen. The story goes like the manga with anything you want added. Main thing added is that Eric is a tsudere with Soma, his father Azami is yandere for Jouchirou and tries his best to get Soma to marry either him or Eric…. mainly him


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter/Resident Evil X-over  
When Harry was 5 he was sent to Racoon City to live with a distant aunt for the summer while the rest of the Dursley's were on vacation somewhere else in America because Figg was not there. They dropped him off with instructions on when to send him to the airport so they could all go home. He had a fun time in Racoon City until the outbreak happened 5 days before he was to go to the airport. The aunt died in the outbreak protecting him, it lasted 3 days, and the last 2 days were spent dodging Umbrella and getting to the airport before they found him. He was infected with both the virus and got the antidote and magic made the more useful parts of the virus more prominent. Sent the last 6 years paranoid about a bigger outbreak happening.  
When he finds out he's a wizard use magic to prepare better. He warns the goblins about what may happen in the future, got special trunks (Radaslab's trunks from Not Normal are the best ones I've read of so far, just add or change things as you want), and got lots of muggle weapons. HP is a genius with an I.Q, of 350 at 11yrs old and climbing but he hides how smart he is. Years 1-4 happen the same with a few changes.  
Yr 1- he always wears a moke skin pouch around his neck that is spelled to not let anyone other than himself and those his chooses of his own free will to see let alone put things in. As long as something is in contact with him if he thinks about it he can cause it to appear in the pouch. He now owns the stone.  
Yr 2- The basilisk does the something but in the end that slut Ginny stays asleep until a week after she's saved, the snakes is still alive and it now only follows him.  
Yr 3- He somehow gets Sirius free but still losses Wormtail.  
Yr 4- He is still called to compete but is able to choose someone else to do the tasks for him because of a rule (ex. last of a line the can produce kids but has not can chose their own champion to compete for them, the can be any one of any species). He's kidnapped during the third task and things follow as the book. You can change the tasks if you want.  
Year 5 is when this really start. Two months into the school year the goblins send HP a howler saying, "IT HAS BEGON" and he tries to warn everybody at the school what's happing but Umbitch & Dumblebore and the rest of the teachers minus the heads of houses and maybe a few others don't believe him. But when the school he uses his house elves to move all the students from 4th year and younger to his special trunks. Leaves those in 5th year and older & those who didn't believe him to fend for themselves.  
Story goes however you want afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter/[Sekainohate de Aimashou](https://manganelo.com/manga/sekainohate_de_aimashou) X-over

 

Hogwarts starts when the students are 14 years old before September 1st so first years are 14 when they start and when they leave as 7th years they are 20-21 years old. Two years before they start school when they are twelve they are told about magic. Those two years are then spent learning the basic rules about the English wizarding world (and others if they are interested). Harry learns about the wiz world at twelve and starts to prepare to go to school. He got special trunks (Radaslab's trunks from Not Normal are the best ones I've read of so far, just add or change things as you want). HP is a genius with an I.Q, of 350 by 11yrs old and climbing so by the time he's 12 he's in his final year of high school. Starts the year before Harry goes to Hogwarts when he's 13 and he saves the Prince and is turned into a girl. He saves the Prince just like in the manga and turned into a girl and the Prince is three years older than her.

The whole world non-magical and magical (not counting the English wizarding world (i.e. purebloods and half-bloods raised ONLY in the magical world) because they are idiots and not only that but though out the story they keep pissing of the Prince) know about Emilio (the Prince) and aliens/magic. Female HP looks like her mother with black hair that in light shows some red, and her father's nose and lips. HP never needed glasses. HP doesn't have a BIG problem with what's happened but is pissed because it was done without his/her permission. And NO Dudley does NOT act like Yuuji. You can create someone that acts like him if you want. Dursleys' are fine with the Prince because they want money but what they don't know is that once they are married they get nothing.

The volumes/chapters can be spaced out over all the years with Voldemort dying completely at the end of 4th year at the earliest or one year after 7th at the latest. They marry by the time HP is 22 years old. Years 1-4 happen the same with a few changes.

Yr. 1- she always wears a mokeskin pouch around her neck that is spelled to not let anyone other than herself and those she chooses of her own free will to see let alone put things in. If something is in contact with her if she thinks about it, she can cause it to appear in the pouch. She now owns the stone.

Yr. 2- The basilisk does the something but in the end that Ginny stays asleep until a week after she's saved, the snake is still alive and it now only follows her and the Prince because he can also talk to snakes

Yr. 3- The Prince gets Sirius free by threatening the WW with total destruction if they don't give him a REAL trial.

Yr. 4- She is still called to compete but is able to choose someone else to do the tasks for her because of a rule (ex. last of a line the can produce kids but has not can chose their own champion to compete for them, the can be anyone of any species). She's kidnapped during the third task and things follow as the book. You can change the tasks if you want.

Year 5 is when this really starts with manga volume 3 around chapter 34. The story goes, however, you want afterward.


	11. Chapter 11

Aldnoah Zero

Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse

Inaho, Cruhteo, Sōma, Yūtarō, Saazbaum, the Emperor, and whoever else you want are alphas.

Saline, Asseylum, Inko, Nina and whoever else you want are omegas.

Yuki, Darzana, Eddelrittuo, Marylcian and whoever else you want are betas.

Cruhteo and Asseylum are mates. Inaho and Saline are mates. You choose other couples or change who an A/B/O but those four stay the same.

Follows anime/manga up to episode 8. It divegies at the end of the episode. Instead of Lord Cruhteo dying and Saline being taken by Saazbaum, Cruhteo gets away with Saline. Everything that happened in episodes 1-8 takes three weeks. Episodes 9-24 happens over 2 years. Also everything else that happened in the series happened but Asseylum was never shot and put in a coma; Saline was the one who kept the war going it was Saazbaum; Cruhteo lives and allies with the earthling to protect the princess from her assassins; everything that happens after episode 13-24 was Saazbaum's doing and Princess Lemrina was not involved period.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly ideas to crossover with My Hero Academia

Ideas for a My Hero Academia crossover  
-Izuku the engineer/Isaac Clarke (Dead Space)  
-Izuku is a chef/Soma (Shokugeki no Soma)  
-Izuku becomes pyramid head due to Bakugou (Silent Hill)  
-Izuku is a React Youtuber with Todoroki (AirierGames)  
-Izuku is Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, or Yamamoto (Bleach)  
-Izuku is Alucard (Hellsing Abridged)  
-Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed 1, 2, Brotherhood, Revalation, and 3)  
-Ranma ½ (he fell in the Spring of the Drowned Girl)  
-Izuku is Yugi (YuGiOh! series, Yami can be has oringal design)  
-Izuku is a Saiyan (Dragon Ball super)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please ask for both the original author and my permission to use the idea. my for the idea and them to use THEIR STORIES!  
> Original author: AMournfulHowlInTheNight  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMournfulHowlInTheNight/pseuds/AMournfulHowlInTheNight

In this AU Izuku was born a girl (you can change her name or keep it the same). This is for an alternate universe canon divergence set up where after they finish reading/watching the canon of the entire Overhaul fight in the manga that they then start reading/watching the [Conversations with a Cryptid Series by Creator: AMournfulHowlInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/series/800334) so that after they can change the Overhaul fight outcome and find out if the DFO theory and what that Izuku wrote at the end is true in their world (IT IS! And Izuku does have it expect she can copy AND steal if she wants.). 

How about a story set for after the movie but before the Overhaul fight during the Eri arc (like the night before) were everyone from A1minus Mineta because he didn't make it pass Aizawa's 1st test so Hitoshi replaced him, B1, all the teachers, all the heroes who would be in the Overhaul fight, Eri, Kota, Nedzu, Mei, Mirio, Izuku, Inko, Todoroki, Tsukauchi Naomasa and even the League of Villians but no AFO. They are confused about what happened because they were all doing different things. The main couple is a triad of Mirio x Izuku x Todoroki (When All Might finds out about all three of them dating he goes overprotective father on them), Mei x Iida, and others. Also, Eri and Kota HAVE to call Mirio x Izuku x Todoroki mommy, daddy and papa at least once because they half asleep.

The first thing they find out is that they can't use their quirks expect for Tsukauchi because he is the least dangerous and he can let the heroes know what they were just told was the truth. The author (whoever decides to take this challenge) or whoever they decide to bring them to the room lays down some ground rules:

  1. No fighting
  2. Everyone can ask a question whenever they want, whether about what they are watching or how they feel about it.
  3. When they go back they can change their futures for the better.
  4. Other then what needs to be changed during and after the Overhaul fight they need to verify what is watched/read during the Cryptid stories, if they are true or not. 
  5. There will be breaks in between chapters and time stopped in their world so no one knows they are gone.
  6. They have bedrooms because breaks can be between 30 minutes to 2 days to make sure everyone gets some rest. Once the finish the Cryptid series that stay for one more day then they go back to where they were then, do the fight the next day with the new plan.
  7. The bedrooms are separated by gender expect in Izuku, Eri and Kota's case, they end up sharing a room. When they have to take baths he goes with Mirio and Todoroki while Eri stays with Izuku.
  8. Everyone has to cook for everyone else at least once during this. Even the villains have to cook. Inko, Izuku, & Rikido Sato end up cooking most of the time because they are the best ones, even the villains agree. Also, Tomura is NEVER allowed to cook after his 1st time for the group because it somehow came to life and tried to KILL AND EAT EVERYONE! He just poured milk in cereal, nothing added.



After they finish the Cryptid series they all break up into their groups and make plans based on what they learned. They research everything that the story male Izuku found to see if it is or was true and try to make plans on how to work with and around the information because someone, most likely the villains(whether or not it is true, not including the AFO is Izuku's father thing), will let it out once they confirm if its true. 

 

Don't forget an aftermath part. Probably set a few weeks after the new Overhaul fight where they confirm what they learned and what they all did afterward. With their life, training, and plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Look for fanfic author references in both fanfiction.net and archiveofourown.org they are in both. Mainly fanfiction.net.  
> Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.


End file.
